wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
She’s in love with the boy
A story by Scarab. Please don’t mess it up. Cheetah sat outside her house in the Possibility, watching a crow peck the ground. The town was unusually quiet today, the only sounds were of the wind on of the market place a few roads over. Cheetah rasied her head at the sound of talons on the ground, looking up the road to the hill where the sound came from. Standing in the center of the road was a SandWing, dark tan with a single gold ring on his talon. “Kasi, my dad is gonna kill you if he sees you.” She said, but didn’t hesitate to stand up and walk to him, smiling. “Well, he’d have to catch me first.” He said. “Come on, I have something I wanna show you.” The smile on his face was too excited for Cheetah to ignore. “Then let’s go!” She said, smiling and darting up the road, then stopping to look back to him. “You aren’t taking me off on some hunting trip again, are you?” she wrinkled her nose at the thought of their last trip. She didn’t like hunting very much. A few sun-bathing lizards was all she needed. ”No, don‘t worry, you’ll love it.” The seting sun glinted off his scales as he trotted beside her, leading the way to the bustling marketplace. Tents of every color, selling anything from food to gems, lined the street. While Cheetah curiously peeked at the merchand of some, Kasi went straight for one with a blue cloth covering, and an array of gold. “Do you even have enough coins for something?” Cheetah asked. She knew that Kasi’s family had always been a little on the poor side. Kasi was focused on the gold for a moment, then picked up a small, thin band set with a silver spot. “What’s that?” Cheetah asked, then watched as Kasi took the small coin pouch from around his ankle and handed it to the shopkeeper. They gladly took it and nodded at him as he led Cheetah to the edge of the road. ”Cheetah, I love you, I always have.” He whispered, and slipped the ring on her claw. She didn’t hesitate and hugged his neck tightly, whispering the words back in his ear. The two lovers spent the rest of the evening wandering Possibility, wings over each other. Whispers of a life surrounded them, of eggs and dragonets, of running away, of the Den, the Palace. The moons was high in the sky by the time they made it back to the quiet street of Cheetah’s home. A tall, imposing SandWing loomed infront of the door, glaring at Kasi like he could set him on fire if he just looked at him hard enough. “Cheetah. Get up to your room.” He growled, and when she opened her mouth to argue, he snapped, “Junior and I are just honing to talk. She ducked her head and nodded, walking around her father. A much smaller shape met her at the open door, and they both sat in the doorway, watching. Cheetah’s father glared at Kasi long and hard, as if unsure what to do, but not wanting to concede any of his anger. “Go easy on him.” Cheetah’s mother spoke up, standing and poking her mate with her wing. “Wasn’t to long ago that you and I were in this same situation.” Her point was meant with a grunt. “I distinctly remember my father saying, ‘when it came to smarts, ya got the short end of the stick.” The father grumbled something, perhaps frust because that was what he was about to growl at Kasi. “They’re in love.” She said. “Look at Cheetah, the way she looks at Kasi.” The father looked then nodded. “It’s the same way I look at you.” The mother said, and the gold and silver ring on her claw seemed to glitter in response. “Wasn’t too long ago at all.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Scarabthesandwing111)